A Christmas Proposal
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan and Phil's first Christmas together. Phil makes sure it's extra special.


It was finally the day of Christmas. It was Phil's most favorite day of the year. It was one of those days where everything was a chilled out day with friends and family and everybody was happy. Normally, Phil would spend Christmas with his family but this year was different. It was the first year that Phil was spending Christmas with his current boyfriend, Dan. They had been dating for two years and a half. They had never spent Christmas together.

But this Christmas was going to be extra special. Phil was planning on proposing to Dan. Dan had always said that he wanted to propose to Phil first but Phil wanted to beat him to yet but he also wanted it to be special.

It was currently around 9 o' clock in the morning. Phil had been up since 6 o' clock though, getting everything ready for the day. He wanted everything to be absolutely perfect so he figured that he'd just let Dan sleep in a little more. Dan definitely wasn't a morning person at all.

Phil walked into his bedroom. He looked up and smiled when he saw that was Dan sleeping rather peacefully on his bed. Phil quietly walked over to the bed and crawled onto it. He crawled over to Dan and shook him a few seconds.

"Dan." Phil whispered. Dan didn't move a muscle. He didn't wake up. "Dan." Phil whispered louder. Phil rolled his eyes when Dan still didn't want wake up. Phil shook him a few times. He sighed. "Dan!" Phil yelled. He jumped on him.

"Ah!" Dan shrieked. His eyes immediately popped open. "Phil! What the hell are you doing?!" Dan yelled, shocked. Phil smiled as he stared down at him. Dan glared at him. Phil knew that Dan wouldn't be happy to be woken up so he wasn't surprised that he wasn't happy but Phil couldn't wait any longer.

"It's Christmas!" Phil shouts excitedly. Dan groaned.

"Fuck off." Dan mumbled. He pushed Phil off of. Phil pouted when he fell over.

"Dan!" He whined. He shook him a few more times. "Please." Phil begged.

"Why the bloody hell are you up so early?" Dan asked. Phil sighed.

"Because it's Christmas!" He exclaimed. "You can't sleep in on Christmas." He said. Dan looked over at him.

"You're really annoying sometimes." Dan began to say. "But you're lucky that I love you enough." He added. Phil smiled. He leaned down and kissed Dan. Dan smiled. "Merry Christmas." He yawned. Phil pulled him up. Dan looked at him and smiled. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Why are you laughing?" Phil asked curiously.

"You're such a kid when it comes to Christmas." Dan told him. Phil stuck his tongue out at him. "But it's okay because you're adorable." Dan assured him.

"Good." Phil kissed Dan again. Dan smiled and kissed him back this time.

"Can I get dressed before we start the day?" Dan asked. Phil nodded.

"Yes." He said with a nod. Phil stood up from the bed. "Oh! I made breakfast so you better hurry up before it gets cold." Phil said as he looked down at Dan.

"Did you make pancakes?" Dan asked. Phil nodded. Dan sighed. "Fine! I'm up. I'm getting up." Dan said. Phil laughed. He turned around and walked out of his bedroom. He made his way to the lounge. Phil smiled as he looked around. There were decorations everywhere and the tree was up and decorated, and had been since the start of December, and the presents were under the tree. Phil couldn't wait to get the day started.

But, he was still nervous. Phil took a deep breath. He looked behind him to make sure Dan wasn't there. He walked over to the tree and bent down. He reached down and grabbed a little bag that said Dan's name on it. He pulled out the box that was in it. Phil opened the box and sighed as he stared at the rather expensive ring that he had bought for Dan. It was too late to back out. Phil wanted to do this. He needed to do this. Phil shut the box again and put it back in the bag. He sat the bag down and stood up. Phil turned and walked to the kitchen.

10 minutes later and Dan was finally up and wide awake. Dan walked into the kitchen. He looked up and smiled when he saw Phil was setting everything up on the table for breakfast. Phil looked over and smiled when he saw that Dan was awake. Dan walked over to him.

"It smells amazing in here." Dan said. Phil laughed.

"Well, I would hope so!" Dan giggled. Phil reached over and then he kissed Dan. "We'll eat breakfast first before we go open presents." Phil suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Dan agreed. Phil chuckled. "I hope you didn't forget about the radio show tonight." Dan said as he looked at Phil.

"Don't worry, I got everything planned." Phil told him. Dan sighed in relief.

"Okay, good. Because I didn't plan anything." Phil smiled as he looked at him.

Dan and Phil sat down and ate breakfast together. They usually never ate in the kitchen but today was different.

Now Dan and Phil were almost done with opening presents. They were sitting on the floor next to each other. Phil was sitting next to the tree. He glanced over at the bag that had the ring in it. Phil was terrified and he didn't know why. He guessed it was because he was scared that Dan would reject him.

"Phil?" Dan asked calmly as he looked at Phil. Phil blinked a few times and looked over at Dan.

"What?" Phil asked, blinking a few times. Dan chuckled.

"Are you okay over there? You zoned out on me." Dan explained. Phil nodded.

"Yeah. Um…Actually…I have this…" Phil reached over and finally grabbed the bag. "This one is specially for you." Phil said as he handed it to Dan. Dan looked at him. Phil smiled. "It's a real special one." Phil told him. Dan smiled. He glanced at Phil before he looked into the bag and then he pulled out a card that was in it, apart from the box. Dan sat for a few seconds and read the card.

"Phil." Dan blushed as he finished reading the card.

"No, there's more." Phil says nervously as he stared at Dan. Dan glanced at him and then he pulled out the box that was in the bag. He opened it and gasped when he saw the shiny, silver ring.

"Oh my God, Phil." Dan said as he stared at the ring. Phil crawled over to him.

"Now read the piece of paper." Phil pointed at the paper. Dan picked up the piece of paper that was with the ring.

_Dan, will you marry me?_

Dan's jaw dropped as he stared at the piece of paper and his eyes went wide with shock. Dan nervously looked up at Phil after sitting in silence for a few seconds. Phil took a deep breath as he stared at Dan.

"I…I know it's not the most romantic way to go but…I really wanted to do this…And it's our first Christmas together and I thought today would be a good day so…" Phil started to say. Dan shook his head.

"Phil." Dan said, still shocked. "I wanted to ask first." Dan whined. Phil laughed.

"So, what's my answer?" Phil asked nervously. Dan rolled his eyes.

"What do you think?" He asked. Phil stared at him. "Of course my answer is yes, you twat!" Phil laughed.

"It's a good thing I get your humor." Phil said. Dan flung his arms around Phil and hugged him tightly. Phil laughed. He smiled and gently wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him closer. Dan sighed happily.

"I can't believe we're engaged." Dan whispered, still holding onto Phil. Phil looked at him.

"You better believe it." He replied. "I can't wait to tell everyone!" Phil says excitedly. Dan laughed.

"I know." Dan sighed happily. He looked up at Phil.

"Ooh, let me put the ring on for you! Let me put it on!" Phil said excitedly. Dan nodded. He handed the ring to Phil. Phil smiled. He took Dan's hand and then he placed the ring onto his finger. Dan's eyes lit up as he stared at it.

"It's beautiful! It must of cost a ton!" Dan looked up at Phil.

"You have no idea. I've been saving for months." Phil told him. "I can't believe I was so worried you were going to say no." Dan rolled his eyes.

"Now why would I say no to someone like you?" Dan asked. Phil giggled.

"Shut up!" He pouted. Dan laughed at him.

A couple hours have now passed and now it was time for Dan and Phil to do their radio show. Dan and Phil hadn't left each other's side once since this morning. They were both in such a good mood. They couldn't stop smiling.

"You two seem to be in a good mood." Aled said when he saw Dan and Phil walk into the studio, holding hands.

Luckily, Dan and Phil had told their subscribers that they were together three months ago. They had hid their relationship for over two years and they had finally had enough of hiding so they told everyone that they were dating through a video. They explained everything. Thankfully, everybody was happy for them and most people supported them. They had lost a few hundred subscribers and there were negative hate comments on their videos every once in a while but it was something that they could deal with.

"Well, we have a reason to be." Phil said as he looked up at Dan. Dan nodded.

"Yeah." He looked over at Phil. "Should we?" He asked. Phil shrugged his shoulders.

"If you want." Dan bit his lip and then he looked over at Aled. "We're engaged!" Dan finally said, with excitement. He held up his and Phil's hand, showing the ring that was on his finger. Aled's eyes went wide with shock.

"Wow! Congratulations! Who asked?" Aled asked. Dan sighed.

"Phil did. He beat me to it." He pouted. Phil laughed at him.

"I suppose today's going to be a good show then?" Aled asked. Dan and Phil both nodded.

"Definitely." They both said at the same time.


End file.
